


Jestem Twój

by GoGyalRaven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Idiots in Love, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, obikin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGyalRaven/pseuds/GoGyalRaven
Summary: Co może się stać gdy uczucia ukrywane są zbyt długo? Każdy człowiek ma swój limit wytrzymałości, nawet ktoś taki jak Mistrz Obi - Wan Kenobi.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

W końcu udało nam się bezpiecznie dotrzeć na Coruscant, nie mogłem ukryć swojego zadowolenia, które wkradło się na moje usta. Według systemu Coruscańskiego nie było mnie ponad 7 tygodni. Miała być to najzwyklejsza misja dyplomatyczna, która przerodziła się w walkę o życie. Wszystko toczyło się po mojej myśli dopóki w środku nocy nie pojawili się Separatyści. Okazało się, że była to pułapka a planeta i jej mieszkańcy już dawno podpisali pakt z Sithami. Niestety zostaliśmy zaskoczeni i nie wszystkim udało się ujść z życiem. Gdy przedostaliśmy się na Negocjatora mniej więcej bez żadnych większych obrażeń myśleliśmy, że uda nam się uciec. Oczywiście można się domyślić, że i to nie szło po naszej myśli i po jakimś czasie nasz hipernapęd padł w środku galaktyki. Myślałem, że gorzej być już nie może... a jednak mogło być. Podczas ataku Separatystów nasz niszczyciel został zasabotowany i większa część uzbrojenia nie nadawała się do użytku. To już pół biedy mogliśmy się w razie czego bronić tym co mamy ale ten przeklęty napęd był tak zniszczony, że jego naprawa zajęła nam parę tygodni. Teraz żałowałem, że nie ma z nami Anakina i jego wiedzy, naprawa mogła by nam pójść sprawniej. Gdy napęd był już prawie gotowy i brakowało tylko trochę aby wskoczyć w nadprzestrzeń poczuliśmy nagłe szarpnięcie. Przez nasze dryfowanie wpadliśmy na meteoryt, który odbił nas na kolejny. Doprowadziło do tego, że statek wpadł w atmosferę innej nieznanej nam planety a my wylądowaliśmy, że tak to nazwę na jakieś przeklętej pustyni. Było tutaj bardziej gorąco niż na Tatooine i jak na mój gust było więcej piasku. Na lewo piasek, na prawo piasek, wszędzie kurwa piasek już nawet nie chce mówić gdzie jeszcze był. Zapytałem sam siebie czy jeszcze kurwa się coś stanie. Pytanie zostało zadane w bardzo złym momencie a moja powieka zaczęło lekko drgać z irytacji. Pękł nasz zapas z wodą i wszystko wylało się na podłogę a po drugie padła nam komunikacja. Od tej pory musieliśmy drastycznie ograniczyć porcję wody pitnej nie mówiąc o odświeżeniu się i poradzeniu sobie na własną rękę. Musiałem uwolnić swój gniew do mocy bo myślałem, że mnie tam rozerwie albo ja rozniosę tą przeklętą planetę. Teraz w pełni rozumiem swojego dawnego Padawana. Piasek to przekleństwo... To piekło Sithów! W pewnym momencie pomyślałem, że sam stałem się tym przeklętym piaskiem. To cholerstwo był po prostu wszędzie na języku, w skarpetkach czy nawet w mojej bieliźnie. Mocy daj mi siły. Po paru dniach ciągłego naprawiania udało nam się w końcu uruchomić Negocjatora. O jeden dzień dłużej i bym chyba oszalał. Po wydostaniu się z atmosfery, ustawiliśmy koordynaty i wskoczyliśmy w nadprzestrzeń. Na ten moment wszyscy odetchnęliśmy z ulgą już nic nie powinno się stać. Na mostku został Cody wraz z garstką żołnierzy a ja udałem się do swój kwatery. Położyłem się na łóżku i chciałem chociaż na chwilę odpocząć lecz ten przeklęty piasek drapał mnie wszędzie i nie mogłem zasnąć. Dawno nie czułem się tak zirytowany. Chyba ostatni raz tak się czułem gdy Anakinowi udało się mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi podczas jednej z naszej misji. Zmieniłem pozycję aby zacząć medytować i się uspokoić. Nie udało mi się osiągnąć pełnego stanu ale chociaż to małe połowiczne zwycięstwo pomogło mi się lekko odprężyć. Gdy postanowiłem jednak wstać musiałem czymś zająć swoje myśli bo niebezpiecznie zbliżały się do newralgicznego rejonu mojego umysłu, który staram się trzymać zamknięty przed każdym a w szczególności przed Anakinem. Podszedłem do stolika i usiadłem na krześle, chciałem zacząć pisać raport lecz co napisałem wydawało się mało profesjonalne. Tak naprawdę wyglądało to tak jakby pisał to młodzik. Z irytacji przejechałem ręką po twarzy. Porzuciłem to zajęcie z myślą, że zajmę się tym już na spokojnie przy herbacie w moich kwaterach w Świątyni. Przecież Rada mnie nie zabiję gdy dostanie raport parę godzin później. Odgiąłem się na krześle tak, że mój wzrok został skierowany w sufit. Znów do mojego umysłu _pukał_ mój dawny Padawan. Sam już nie wiem co powinienem czuć. Wszystko zaczęło się od koszmarów Anakina gdy jeszcze był dzieckiem. Gdy patrzyłem w te jego załzawione oczy no nie mogłem odmówić mu spania w moim łóżku razem. Chciałem aby czuł się bezpieczny przecież na moc to było jeszcze dziecko, które nie wychowało się w Świątyni więc co którąś noc przychodził po cichu ze swoją poduszką do spania i kładł się koło mnie. Owijał się wtedy obok mnie jak bluszcz a grzał niczym mały piec. Nim się spostrzegłem Anakin miał już 16 lat i nie był już niewinnym dzieckiem tylko buzującym hormonami nastolatkiem. Nie można go było ujarzmić a każda próba kompromisu kończyła się katastrofą. Myślałem, że osiwieje w tak młodym wieku. Gdy natomiast miał 18 lat dotarło do mnie podczas naszej jednej sesji sparingowej, że to już nie jest ani dziecko czy nastolatek tylko młody mężczyzna. Gdy walczyliśmy Anakin miał zawsze w zwyczaju walczyć bez żadnego podkoszulka lecz dopiero tego dnia zacząłem mu się dokładniej przyglądać. Był ode mnie wyższy, miał smukłe ale wyrzeźbione ciało i pięknie zarysowane mięśnie, które drżały pod każdym jego ruchem. Wtedy poczułem jak robi mi się ciepło tam gdzie nie powinno. Nigdy nie powinienem tak na niego spojrzeć. Na moc można powiedzieć, że to ja go wychowałem i ukształtowałem. To była granica, której nigdy nie można przekroczyć. Niestety liczne próby nie pomogły aby moje podniecenie opadło. To był chyba jeden z najgorszych momentów w moim życiu. Przez to wszystko rozkojarzyłem się a Anakin to wykorzystał i zaatakował. Zanim zareagowałem mój miecz wyleciał z mojej dłoni a ja leżałem na macie a mój Padawan siedział na mnie okrakiem i trzymał moje ręce nad głową. Widziałem ten triumf w oczach, że mu się udało i nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły gdy zdał sobie sprawę co wbija się w jego tyłek. Chciałem tam umrzeć czując swoje zażenowanie, czułem jak twarz mi płonie. Puścił mnie i odskoczył jak oparzony a ja wybiegłem z sali na ile pozwalała mi moja erekcja. Słyszałem jeszcze jak krzyczy za mną bym poczekał lecz ja czym prędzej udałem się do swojej sypialni i zaryglowałem się na cztery spusty. To był pierwszy raz gdy musiałem sobie ulżyć i masturbowałem się do swojego Padawana. Moja wyobraźnia podsuwała mi różne pomysły co mógłbym z nim zrobić. Wizja gdzie Anakin klękał w biodrami uniesionymi do góry błagający tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami zamglonymi od podniecenia abym go przeleciał to było za dużo jak dla mnie. Nie pamiętam abym miał kiedykolwiek tak silny orgazm. Po tym co się tego dnia wydarzyło wiedziałem, że muszę się zdystansować od niego i nie ulegać naszemu przywiązaniu co w gruncie rzeczy było złamaniem Kodeksu Jedi. Na moje szczęście czym bardziej go odpychałem tym bardziej on się przyciągał. Był jak mój własny osobisty rzep. Gdzie byłem ja tam zaraz pojawiał się Anakin. Nie wiedziałem już sam czy on chciał odwzajemnić moje uczucia czy po prostu czuł się zagubiony. Mogłem go po tym incydencie złapać nie raz jak patrzy się na mnie, czułem się tak jakby mnie skanował. Po pewnym czasie jego spojrzenia stawały się coraz bardziej zalotne? Nie wiem w sumie jak to nazwać. Zauważyłem, że starał się coraz bardziej mnie dotykać, czy to za bark lub ramię po złapanie mojej dłoni w swoją. Gdy pierwszy raz złapał moją dłoń w naszej kuchni napiąłem się jak struna lecz gdy spojrzałem w jego oczy mogłem wyczytać jak bardzo był zagubiony. Próbował odsunąć się czym prędzej spanikowany i gotowy uciec z kwater lecz moja ręka trzymała go mocno nie pozwalając na taki ruch. Sam nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłem. Może to ułożenie gwiazd w galaktyce albo moc mi kazała to zrobić. Tego dnia pierwszy raz pocałowałem Anakina Skywalkera jeszcze na tamte czasy mojego Padawana. Pocałunek był tak szybki, że sam nie zdążyłem go zarejestrować. Gdy odsunąłem się od niego jego oczy były wręcz czarne od rozszerzonych źrenic a ja jak na Mistrza Jedi, Wielkiego Negocjatora przystało z taktem i wyczuciem dałem nogi za pas i uciekłem z tej przeklętej kuchni jak najdalej. Tej nocy nie wróciłem do Zakonu a spędziłem całą noc w kantynie w mieście pijąc aby to wszystko jakoś poukładać, zapomnieć, pomyśleć co zrobić dalej. Niepotrzebne skreślić. Po paru kolejkach spojrzałem na swój komunikator. Było tam pełno nieodebranych wiadomości od mojego Padawana. Wiadomość tekstowa jaka pojawiła się na wyświetlaczu brzmiała „Mistrzu przepraszam Cię, błagam wróć do domu... Martwię się o Ciebie" a zaraz po niej ostatnia „Obi – Wan proszę Cię wróć do mnie, nie zostawiaj mnie teraz potrzebuję Cię, błagam...". W tym momencie moje serce pękło na milion kawałków. Czas na zegarze pokazywał grubo po 5 nad ranem. Czym prędzej na ile pozwoliły mi moje nogi wyszedłem na zewnątrz. W mojej głowie tylko kołatały się słowa Anakin, dom, potrzebuję Cię. Wysłałem mojemu Padawanowi koordynaty gdzie jestem bo jednak mogłem nie dotrzeć do Świątyni w jednym kawałku. W sumie nie wiedziałem czy to ja się kręcę czy to świat wiruje wokół mnie. Z moich własnych rozmyślań wyrwało mnie mocne szarpnięcie po czym usłyszałem, że silniki zwalniają. Gdy miałem dalej zagłębić się w swoich przemyśleniach usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. 

\- Generale Kenobi, chciałem osobiście poinformować, że wyszliśmy już z nadprzestrzeni i znajdujemy się już w atmosferze Curuscant. – Usłyszałem zaraz po otwarciu drzwi. - – Kiwnąłem głową Cody'emu, że rozumiem. Po czym oddalił się wolnym krokiem na mostek. Od razu poczułem, że jestem w domu. Moc nigdy nie zawodzi. Jeszcze trochę a będę w swoich kwaterach i w końcu odpocznę. Chyba Anakin miał rację, zaczynam się starzeć. Sam się do siebie zaśmiałem gdy przypomniałem sobie sytuację, w której usłyszałem to od swojego _młodego_ byłego Padawana. 

Poczułem, że jestem z powrotem w Świątyni. O dzięki mocy w końcu w domu! Czym prędzej zebrałem się z pokoju i wyszedłem na rampę aby zejść z pokładu. Zdałem pokrótce relacje Mistrzowi Windu oraz Mistrzowi Yodzie co się wydarzyło i dlaczego nie można było się z nami skontaktować, odprawiłem swoich żołnierzy i udałem się do swoich już niestety prywatnych kwater. Anakin dostał swojego Padawana i musiał się niestety wyprowadzić. Gdy wszedłem do salonu poczułem się nagle pusty i opuszczony. To było złe myślenie... Ja byłem po prostu zazdrosny o niego, że nie ma go ze mną, on jest mój i tylko mój. Powinien tutaj być i czekać na mnie jak wrócę aby się ze mną przywitać lub zrobić coś więcej. Gdy zdałem sobie sprawę o czym myślę i jak myślę czym prędzej udałem się do swojej sypialni po nowe szaty i udałem się do świeższej. To było złe a wiedziałem, że będzie jeszcze gorzej. Bałem się, że to może sprowadzić mnie na ciemną stronę mocy. To przywiązanie nigdy nie powinno przekształcić się w nic innego, tylko dlaczego stojąc w świeższej mój kutas jest tak sztywny, że mam wrażenie, że zaraz dojdę nawet się nie dotykając?! O mocy daj mi siły bo chyba długo nie wytrzymam. Moje ciało wygrało ze mną, zdradziło mnie. Czym prędzej złapałem swojego penisa zaciskając lekko główkę. Syknąłem lekko a moje usta ułożyły się w mały uśmiech. Zacząłem poruszać dłonią po całym trzonie. Na początku lekko po chwili jednak było to już szalone tempo. Chciałem tylko żeby napięcie ze mnie zeszło. W końcu udało mi się dojść z gardłowym jękiem we własną rękę ze słowem Anakin na ustach. Gdy próbowałem uspokoić myśli usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Nie... Nie mógł wejść do kwater... Na piekło Sithów nie wyczułem Anakina wcześniej i nie podniosłem tarcz. On to czuł co ja. Moja fala przyjemności go zalała oraz moje myśli do czego a w sumie do kogo się masturbowałem.

\- Obi – Wan – Usłyszałem jęk mojego byłego Padawana za drzwiami. – Błagam Cię otwórz mi... Otwórz! – uderzył swoją metalową ręką w drzwi oraz w moje na szybko uniesione tarcze. – Mistrzu otwórz te drzwi, ja nie wytrzymam dłużej... Błagam Cię i przestań mnie torturować. – Mogłem usłyszeć jak szepta.

Teraz nie było już odwrotu czym prędzej wyszedłem z kabiny zarzuciłem tunikę jeszcze na mokre ciało i otworzyłem drzwi. Anakin się tego nie spodziewał i runął wprost na mnie. Gdy dotknął mojego ciała wiedziałem, że właśnie przekroczyłem tą cienką czerwoną linię, za którą nie ma już odwrotu. Spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi przeklętymi niebieskimi oczami, cały zaczerwieniony. Poczułem jak w moje biodro dociska się jego erekcja. Jeszcze chciałem się powstrzymać lecz gdy usłyszałem jego słowa.

\- Mistrzu – wychrypiał patrząc w moje oczy. – Weź mnie, tak długo sobie to wyobrażałem, jak bierzesz mnie w swojej sypialni, jak mnie pieprzysz, tak że zapominam jak się nazywam. Obi – Wan wiem, że Ty też tego chcesz. – Mówiąc to dotknął mojego policzka – Tak długo Cię pragnąłem i tak... – Nie skończył swojego zdania bo moje wargi brutalnie znalazły się na jego. Całowałem go zachłannie i mocno a wolną ręką wplątałem w te jego śliczne loki i pociągnąłem do tyłu odsłaniając smukłą szyje. Chciałem mu to wyryć, że jest tylko mój i niczyj więcej. – Ohhh Mistrzu... Błagam pieprz mnie – Zaskomlał.

\- Moje śliczności jak mógłbym Ci teraz odmówić. Taka chętna i prosząca się o mojego twardego kutasa w swojej słodkiej małej dziurce. Wypieprzę Cię tak, że nie będziesz mógł chodzić mój _Padawanie_ ale teraz musimy Cię przygotować. – Pocałowałem go jeszcze raz brutalnie w te słodkie usta i zacząłem go rozbierać. Był taki chętny i pełen wigoru. W najśmielszych snach nie sądziłem, że dojdzie do tej sytuacji. Przed nami bardzo długi wieczór. Tym razem konsekwencjami zajmiemy się później na razie liczy się tylko Anakin taki błagający w moich ramionach. 


	2. 2

Nie wiem ile czasu minęło od kiedy Anakin znalazł się w moich ramionach. Jak dla mnie galaktyka się zatrzymała i nie chciałem aby znów ruszyła. Teraz gdy w końcu czułem, że żyję nie chciałem pozwolić aby ktoś lub coś zabrało mi mój drogocenny tlen. Wszystkie zębatki w maszynie zwanej życiem w końcu wskoczyły na swoje miejsca tworząc spójny organizm, który zaczął pracować na pełnych obrotach. Całowaliśmy się zachłannie by oderwać się od siebie tylko po to aby zaczerpnąć powietrza i powrócić do swoich spragnionych ust. Niczym pustelnik pośrodku pustyni gdy zobaczy oazę. Nasze języki tańczyły co trochę się trącając zachęcając tego drugiego do dalszego pogłębienia pocałunku. Moje ręce zaczęły go powoli rozbierać. W pierwszej kolejności na podłogę opadł jego pas i czarna koszulka. Na razie nie chciałem zdejmować jego rękawiczki na sztucznej dłoni, ponieważ nie chciałem aby czuł się niekomfortowo. Za to w końcu mogłem bardziej przyjrzeć się jego klatce piersiowej. Moje usta oderwały się od jego spuchniętych miękkich warg i zaczęły wędrówkę w dół jego umięśnionego ciała. Cały czas do moich uszu dochodziły ciche jęki Anakina co jeszcze bardziej mnie nakręcało. Można powiedzieć, że znów poczułem się jak pełen wigoru nastolatek. Nawet nie przeszkadzało mi moje zmęczenie ostatnią misją, liczył się tylko mój były uczeń, który tak pięknie wyglądał w moich ramionach. Zsunąłem najpierw swoje wargi na jego opaloną szyję. To był impuls musiałem go naznaczyć, że był mój. Moje ręce mocniej ścisnęły się na jego biodrach a ja przyssałem się do szyi Anakina. Zacząłem ssać tą cudowną skórę zostawiając mały czerwono – fioletowy punkcik. Musiałem mieć to na uwadze żeby po założeniu wszystkich szat ślad nie był widoczny dla wścibskich oczu. Usłyszałem stłumiony pisk mojego dawnego Padawana oraz jego niekontrolowany ruch biodrami, który spowodował, że jego erekcja zderzyła się z moją. O mocy jak dobrze a będzie jeszcze lepiej. Pozwól żeby nikt nam nie przeszkodził, błagam Cię. Zacisnąłem oczu i warknąłem w jego szyję. On należał tylko do mnie, kurwa wiedziałem, że to jest złe ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Pierwszy raz w życiu zatraciłem się. Kontynuowałem swoją wędrówkę po jego ciele. Moje usta zaczęły badać jego wgłębienie między szyją a obojczykiem, lekko ugryzłem to miejsce a z ust Anakina wydobył się cichy jęk. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i zaatakowałem jego prawy sutek. Musiałem mocniej trzymać jego biodra bo zaczął mi się wyrywać.

\- Anakinie jesteś taki niecierpliwy. – Przejechałem językiem po jego klatce piersiowej. – Od kiedy pamiętam próbowałem Cię nauczyć cierpliwości. Jedi muszą kierować się rozumem myśleć na chłodno a ja czuję jak Twoje emocje zalewają mój umysł. Nie tego Cię uczyłem mój były Padawanie. Jak na mój gust zasłużyłeś na karę mój śliczny chłopcze. – Ugryzłem go w sutek, którym tak ochoczo się bawiłem. Z jego ust wydobył się przeciągły jęk, który mogłem zrozumieć jako swoje imię. Mój mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Dobrze, że miałem na sobie tylko zarzuconą tunikę to nie odczuwałem nacisku na moje krocze w porównaniu do Anakina gdzie jego członek nadal był uwięziony. Pomagało mi to lepiej się skupić. - Wolałbym aby mój chłopiec był grzeczny a nie nieokrzesany i słuchał się swojego Mistrza. Prawda Anakinie? Czy możesz być moim posłusznym _Padawanem_? – Spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy gdy intonowałem ostatnie słowo. Jego wzrok był tak zamglony od podniecenia, że nie do końca wiedziałem czy rozumie co ja do niego mówię. Odrywając się od jego ciała usłyszałem jęk niezadowolenia. Dałem krok do tyłu i mogłem podziwiać swoje dzieło. Z uśmiechem na ustach kontynuowałem swoją dalszą wypowiedź. – Zadałem Ci pytanie Anakinie i wolałbym abyś odpowiedział mi a nie patrzył się na mnie. – Złapałem swoją dłonią jego włosy i pociągnąłem go. – Anakinie ja nadal czekam a moja cierpliwość i tak już jest wystawiana na próbę. – Widziałem jak zaczyna się miotać próbując wyrwać się z mojego uścisku.

\- Mistrzu proszę Cię. – Szarpnął się jeszcze mocniej i syknął z bólu. – Mogę… Ahh mogę być Twoim potulnym chłopcem. Mistrzu dotknij mnie… Błagam Cię, chcę być Twoim uległym Padawanem. Naucz mnie być Twoim kurtuazyjnym chłopcem wiem, że możesz to zrobić. – Gdy to mówił puściłem jego włosy a Anakin momentalnie padł na kolana i przytulił się do mojego biodra. - Byłeś zawsze takim dobrym nauczycielem. – Chyba właśnie z mojego organizmu uciekło więcej krwi do erekcji. Widziałem jak chciał złapać swoją ręką mojego penisa. Odruchowo odtrąciłem go bo wiedziałem, że gdyby mnie dotknął doszedł bym natychmiastowo. Po moim ruchu spłoszył się i odsunął ode mnie. Chciałem go przyciągnąć do mnie ale odsunął się jeszcze bardziej. – Nie chcesz tego Mistrzu? – Zaskomlał nie patrząc się w ogóle na mnie. Nerwowo zaciskał oczy. – Zapomnij, że coś między nami w ogóle było… - Gdyby nie mój refleks nie zdążyłbym go złapać. Czułem jak się trzęsie. Zacząłem składać lekkie pocałunki na jego nagich łopatkach.

\- Anakinie już spokojnie ciii… - Szeptałem w jego plecy. – Nie chciałem Cię spłoszyć a tym bardziej nie zamierzam ani nie zamierzałem bawić się Twoimi uczuciami mój drogi. – Mogłem poczuć jak powoli zaczął się rozluźniać w moich ramionach. – Nie pozwolę Ci teraz odejść ode mnie. – Przyłożyłem swoje czoło do jego karku i zamknąłem oczy a moje ręce złapały go jeszcze ciaśniej. – Jesteś mój, tak bardzo Cię pragnąłem ale bałem się, że mnie odtrącisz, że będziesz się mnie brzydził. – Prawie wyplułem to ostatnie słowo. – W końcu to ja Cię wychowałem na mężczyznę jakim się stałeś i w środowisku jakim się znajdujemy to jest nieakceptowane zachowanie. Nie mogę się jednak powstrzymać jak patrzę na Ciebie, jesteś mój Anakinie i nie pozwolę aby ktoś lub coś mi Cię odebrało. Wiem, że takie przywiązanie prowadzi na Ciemną Stronę Mocy ale jestem wstanie poświęcić wszystko dla Ciebie. Tylko pytanie czy Ty też tego chcesz? Czy pragniesz tego samego co ja? – Moje ręce zaczęły mimowolnie drżeć, pierwszy raz w życiu bałem się odpowiedzi. Moje serce pędziło jak oszalałe a w głowie mi wirowało. Staliśmy tak w ciszy aż mogłem usłyszeć tykający zegar z salonu, gdy nagle usłyszałem jak szepta.

\- Obi – Wan wiesz, że ja pragnę Cię tak samo jak Ty mnie. Jesteś najdroższą mi osobą. – Mówiąc to położył swoją mechaniczną dłoń na mojej. – Ja w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałem, że pragniesz mnie tak samo jak ja pragnę Ciebie. – Obrócił się w moich ramionach i przytulił. Słyszałem jak szlocha w moją klatkę piersiową. – Obi – Wan… Mistrzu kocham Cię, ja… Nawet nie wiem co mam więcej powiedzieć… Proszę Cię tylko nie zostawiaj mnie nigdy… NIE ZOSTAWIAJ MNIE! – Ostatnie słowa wykrzyczał prosto w moją twarz. Złapałem jego twarz w moje dłonie i lekko scałowałem łzy. Był jednym z najsilniejszych Jedi jacy stąpali po ziemiach galaktyki. Był Wybrańcem a w tym momencie wydawał się być zwykłym człowiekiem bez swoich masek, które przybierał gdy tylko opuszczał swoje kwatery. Wydawał się taki kruchy pod moim dotykiem, że bałem się, że mogę zrobić mu krzywdę.

\- Anakinie ja Ciebie też kocham, całym swoim sercem i mocą. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niego a on odwzajemnił mój uśmiech. Nasza moc tańczyła wokół nas. Tak powinno być już na zawsze. Zaczęliśmy się znów całować tylko tym razem o wiele wolniej, jakby czas się zatrzymał. Nie było wojny, Zakonu czy innych problemów. Byliśmy tylko my w naszych kwaterach. One zawsze zostaną nasze nawet, że Anakin musiał je opuścić. Znów poczułem jak przepływa przez moje ciało fala podniecenia. – Kochany czy chcesz kontynuować co zaczęliśmy wcześniej? Możemy to oczywiście odłożyć na kiedy indziej jeżeli nie czujesz się w nastroju. – Mówiąc to jednak liczyłem w duchu, że Anakin wybierze kontynuowanie naszej małej _zabawy_ ale nie chciałem go do niczego zmuszać. Jego komfort jest moim priorytetem. Usłyszałem jego cichy niewinny śmiech.

\- Ohh _Mistrzu_ – Powiedział zalotnie – Przecież miałeś mi pokazać jak mam być Twoim grzecznym... – Poczułem jego usta na mojej szyi. – Posłusznym… – Kolejne zsunięcie jego warg na mój sutek. – uległym… – Widziałem jak obniża się jeszcze bardziej. – _Padawanem._ – W tym momencie jego głowa była na wprost mojej ponownej erekcji. Nawet nie zdążyłem zareagować jak mój penis został pochłonięty przez te grzeszne usta. Wydałem z siebie coś pomiędzy jękiem a zaskoczeniem. Było mi tak cholernie dobrze. Swoją rękę wplątałem w jego loki i pociągnąłem go lekko do przodu aby bardziej wziął mojego członka w usta. Jak na swój debiut to nieźle sobie radził. Właśnie w tym momencie zapaliła mi się czerwona lampka. Swoją dłonią oderwałem go od swojego kutasa i zadałem to pytanie.

\- Czy robiłeś to już wcześniej? Byłeś z innym mężczyzną? – Widziałem jak robi się cały czerwony i coś szepcze pod nosem. Nie wiem czy dobrze usłyszałem ale dam sobie uciąć rękę, że padło słowo miecz świetlny. Cóż uciąć rękę to złe porównanie ale nie ważne. – Czy mógłbyś powtórzyć tylko, że głośniej nie wiem czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? – Mój głos lekko drżał.

\- Jaaa… trenowałem swoje gardło na mieczu świetlnym. – W tym momencie zrobiłem się cały blady. Jak on mógł na tym trenować, przecież nasze miecze służą wyłącznie do walki a nie do takich rzeczy?! Nie chcę nawet myśleć co by było gdyby przycisk zwalniający blokadę został wciśnięty. To by była najgłupsza śmierć o jakiej bym usłyszał. – Mistrzu nie bądź na mnie zły… Ja nie miałem innego pomysłu a nie chciałem iść w objęcia innego. Nigdy wcześniej nie sypiałem z mężczyznami ani tym bardziej nie uprawiałem z nimi seksu. Chociaż dużo z nich mnie kusiło. – Dodał z kokieteryjnym uśmiechem. Zawrzało we mnie, żaden go nie będzie miał. Jednym płynnym ruchem ponownie umieściłem swojego penisa w tych ponętnych ustach.

\- Żaden. – Złapałem sztywno jego głowę i pchnąłem do końca. Słyszałem jak zaczyna się nim lekko krztusić. Nie przygotował się na taki obrót spraw. – Cię. – Drugie pchnięcie. – Nie będzie – Trzecie pchnięcie. – mieć! – W tym momencie doszedłem w jego ustach. Wyciągnąłem swojego penisa i ręką zakryłem jego usta. – Teraz będzie pierwsza lekcja od Twojego _Mistrza_. Połknij to, bądź moim dobrym chłopcem i zrób o co Cię proszę. – Miał całą czerwoną twarz, spuchnięte usta a z jego oczu płynęły łzy spowodowane wysiłkiem z jakim pieprzyłem jego gardło. Mogę się domyślić, że będzie miał problemy z mówieniem. A jeżeli dobrze pamiętam miał mieć również problemy z chodzeniem. Patrzyłem jak zahipnotyzowany jak jego jabłko Adama przesunęło się. Mimowolnie jęknąłem. Zdjąłem swoją dłoń z jego warg i mocno się w nie wbiłem swoimi ustami. Mogłem spokojnie wyczuć swój smak ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Całowaliśmy się znów dziko a zarazem namiętnie. To było zbyt piękne i jeżeli jest to sen to kurwa niech mnie nikt nie budzi.

\- Anakinie nie byłem dla Ciebie zbyt ostry? – Targnęły mną lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że faktycznie mogłem zrobić mu krzywdę. Mój były Padawan szybko pokręcił głową przecząco i dopchnął swoje biodra do moich. Tak wiedziałem o co prosi. Kim ja bym był gdybym nie mógł mu tego dać. Uklęknąłem na kolana i szybkim ruchem zacząłem odpinać mu spodnie i zaraz przy moich oczach pojawiła się jego pulsująca erekcja. Przejechałem swoim językiem po całej długości.

\- Obi – Wan proszę… - Zatrzymałem się na jego słowa, byłem ciekawy o co mnie poprosi. – Czy ja mogę dojść, błagam Cię Mistrzu. Nie mogę już wytrzymać a chce być Twoim posłusznym Padawanem. – Krew na te słowa szybciej zaczęła krążyć w moim organizmie, czułem się jak pijany. – Ohh proszę Cię! – Zapiszczał.

\- Oczywiście mój drogi, że możesz dojść, tak dobrze się spisałeś, że zasłużyłeś na nagrodę. Byłeś takim posłuszny Anakinie. Taki dobry dla swojego Mistrza. – Odsunąłem głowę trochę dalej, otworzyłem usta i pokazałem język. Nie musiałem długo czekać. Do moich uszu dobiegł przeciągły jęk i mogłem poczuć Anakina na swoim języku oraz twarzy. Odruchowo oparłem swoje ręce na jego udach bo miałem wrażenie, że może upaść. Powoli wstałem z kolan i przytuliłem go do siebie. Gdy nagle poczułem jak jego język zlizuje swoje nasienie z mojej twarzy. O mocy on jest po prostu doskonały. Gdy zakończył swoją czynność pociągnąłem go w stronę świeższej. Ja wszedłem pierwszy zaraz po mnie Anakin gdy tylko zdjął resztę ubrań. Myliśmy się w ciszy, nasze ruchy były tak ze sobą synchronizowane, że nie musieliśmy używać żadnych słów. Ten prysznic był nam bardzo potrzebny. Moje mięśnie rozluźniły się jeszcze bardziej i niestety poczułem się strasznie senny. Nie zdążyłem zatrzymać swojego dużego ziewnięcia. Mogłem usłyszeć śmiech Anakina za swoimi plecami.

\- Jesteś zmęczony. – Zakomunikował i przejechał swoim nosem po mojej szyi. Chciałem zaprotestować ale moje oczy same się zamykały. Poczułem jak mocą zakręca wodę i prowadzi do wyjścia. – Tylko nie praw mi teraz wykładu o złym wykorzystaniu mocy. Chodź wytrzemy się i położymy do łóżka. Musisz odpocząć. – Mogłem wyczuć jego zawahanie – Oczywiście jeżeli mnie w nim chcesz. – Na te słowa pocałowałem go dość namiętnie jak na osobę, która ledwo stoi na nogach i naprawdę nie chciało mi się z nim dyskutować o tym jak poprawnie używać mocy. – Czyli mam rozumieć, że mogę dzisiaj zagrzać miejsce w Twoim łóżku. – Zaśmiałem się na te słowa i pokiwałam mu głową twierdząco i pociągnąłem go do mojej sypialni. Gdy tylko zobaczyłem łóżko moje siły jeszcze bardziej opadały a na moich ustach pojawił się leniwy uśmiech. Anakin wskoczył pierwszy odchylając mi kołdrę zachęcająco. – Chodź Mistrzu musisz się położyć. – Doczłapałem się do niego i wtuliłem w jego bok. Nagle zalał mnie lęk, przecież obiecałem mu coś innego.

\- Anakinie czy moglibyśmy odłożyć nasze dalsze poczynania na później. – Ziewnąłem jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio. – Mogę nie mieć do tego teraz siły. Wiesz stary człowiek i te sprawy. – Jak na zawołanie moje powieki opadły. Poczułem jak Anakin głaszcze moje włosy. Było mi tak niesamowicie dobrze i wygodnie. Za nim zapadłem w głęboki sen dotarło jeszcze do mnie jak mówi.

\- Oczywiście Obi – Wan, wiem jaki jesteś zmęczony i jak bardzo potrzebujesz snu. Zajmiemy się sobą później jak będziesz na siłach _staruszku_. – Pocałował czubek mojej głowy. – Śpij Mistrzu będę obok Ciebie jak się obudzisz. Kocham Cię Obi - Wan. – Po tym zdaniu zapadłem w głęboki relaksujący sen z uśmiechem na ustach.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział został stworzony, aby popchnąć fabułę dalej.  
> Wiem, że jest krótki ale obiecuję, że w następnym rozdziale będzie dużo więcej;)

Powoli zacząłem wybudzać się z głębokiego i spokojnego snu. Odwróciłem się na drugi bok myśląc, że Anakin będzie na swoim miejscu. Jedyne co poczułem to zimną część łóżka gdzie spał mój Padawan. Podniosłem się lekko na łokciu z posępną miną. Musiał wyjść już dawno, jak spałem głębokim snem. Kurwa nawet nie poczułem jak wychodził. Skupiłem się na naszej więzi ale jedyne co mogłem wyczuć to wysoko podniesione tarcze. Próbowałem dać mu lekki sygnał aby mnie wpuścił ale jedyną reakcją Anakina był jeszcze szczelniejszy mur. Niech to szlag. Gwałtownie usiadłem na łóżku i przeczesałem ręką swoje włosy odgarniając je do tyłu. Powiedział, że będzie obok i jeżeli dobrze pamiętam to usłyszałem od niego „Kocham Cię”. Schowałem twarz w dłoniach, próbowałem wytężyć umysł z poprzedniego wieczora. Jedyne co mi migotało przed oczami to taka przystojna twarz Anakina, jego ruchy, moje dłonie na jego opalonym ciele. Instynktownie dotknąłem palcami swoich warg. Te namiętne pocałunki mogłem je nawet teraz poczuć na swoich ustach. Mimowolnie jęknąłem na myśl o tym. Mogłem poczuć jak moje podniecenie rośnie między moimi nogami. Zakląłem pod nosem. Szybko odepchnąłem te myśli i skierowałem się do kuchni. Na razie byłem zły na niego.

- _A co jeśli to nic dla niego nie znaczyło? Może się tylko droczył i teraz tego żałuje? Przecież widziałem jak wcześniej flirtował z Senator Amidalą. –_ Dręczyły mnie straszne myśli. Musiałem się ich jak najszybciej pozbyć. Wstawiłem wodę i zacząłem przygotowywać swoją ulubioną herbatę. Chyba naprawdę zaczynam się starzeć chociaż w sumie od kiedy pamiętam uwielbiałem ten rytuał. Uspokajało to moje skołowane myśli i było to parę minut tylko dla mnie. Najpierw mój narwany Mistrz a później jeszcze gorszy Padawan. Czym ja zawiniłem w poprzednim życiu, że moc mnie teraz tak każe? Osiwieje jeszcze dobrze przed czterdziestką. Usiadłem przy stole i próbowałem się uspokoić a całą złość wypuścić do mocy. Siedziałem tak chyba z pół godziny. Gdy w miarę byłem już rozluźniony skierowałem się z powrotem do sypialni po świeże szaty i udałem się do świeższej. Dziwnie się czułem nie mając nic konkretnego do roboty. Dopiero teraz sobie uświadomiłem, że musze zdać raport Radzie. Zrobiłem sobie jeszcze jedną herbatę i zabrałem się za pisanie. Bardzo mi to pomogło. Moja cała uwaga skupiła się na czymś innym a nie na Anakinie.

Po upływie paru godzin raport był gotowy i poszedłem go zanieść osobiście do Mistrza Windu. Jednak po drodze wpadłem na Ahsokę lecz gdy mnie zobaczyła zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy.

\- Przepraszam Mistrzu Kenobi – Wydukała nie patrząc wcale na mnie tylko na swoje buty. Wydało mi się to strasznie podejrzane zachowanie. Mogłem zauważyć jak z niepokoju przenosi ciężar raz z jednej nogi na drugą.

\- Ahsoka czy coś się trapi? Stało się coś? – Jak na zawołanie jej głowa podniosła się i spojrzała mi w oczy. Mogłem przysiąc, że była jeszcze bardziej czerwona. Widziałem jak nerwowo kiwa głową na nie. Podniosłem brew do góry nie do końca przekonany. – Czy to chodzi o Anakina? Zrobił coś? – chciałem zapytać o coś jeszcze ale dziewczyna weszła mi w zdanie.

\- Mistrzu proszę Cię… - Jęknęła. – Tutaj nic Ci nie powiem, mógłbyś mieć kłopoty… Ty i Anakin… W sensie Mistrz Skywalker… Gdyby ktoś to usłyszał. – Położyłem jej dłoń na ramieniu, żeby dodać jej otuchy. Powoli zaczęła się uspokajać. Raport może poczekać Ahsoka jest w sumie jak mój drugi Padawan, jak moja mała rodzina. Nie mogłem patrzeć jak coś ją gryzie. To moje miękkie serce.

\- Dobrze rozumiem, nie denerwuj się już. Chodź do moich kwater wszystko mi powiesz, dobrze? – Posłałem jej delikatny uśmiech na dodanie otuchy. Wolno pokiwała głową, że się zgadza i udaliśmy się do moich pokojów. Gdy tylko przekroczyliśmy próg Ahsoka spięła się jeszcze bardziej. Jednak szybko ocknęła się i przeszliśmy do kuchni. Wstawiłem wodę żeby się zagotowała a ja przeszedłem do rozmowy. – Więc co Cię trapi Padawan? Wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć. – Odsunąłem krzesło i usiadłem obok niej. Widziałem jak była zestresowana siedząc ze mną. Nie mogłem zrozumieć dlaczego gdy nagle przez moją głowę przeleciała tylko jedna myśl. Właśnie gdy Ahsoka zaczęła mówić i potwierdziła moje przypuszczenia.

\- Ja przepraszam Mistrzu. – Spuściła głowę w dół. – Anakin nie odbierał komunikatora wczoraj w nocy a pilnie był wzywany więc poszłam go szukać. – Wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała dalej a ja robiłem się coraz mniej spokojny. – Wyczułam w naszej więzi, że jest niedaleko i jest strasznie rozluźniony oraz szczęśliwy. W sumie nie pamiętam aby kiedykolwiek Skyguy był taki wyciszony i spokojny. Zaczęłam kierować się mocą, nie zdziwiło mnie, że był u Ciebie w kwaterach Mistrzu, lecz gdy poszłam do jego starego pokoju aby go obudzić to go nie było. W salonie również więc został tylko jeden pokój. – Ahsoka była czerwona jak miecz świetlny Sithów. Najprawdopodobniej ja wyglądałem tak samo. – Ja wiem, że nie powinnam to Twoja sypialnia ale gdy stanęłam w progu i zobaczyłam Was splecionych bez ubrań to musiałam dojść chwilę do siebie. Wtedy mój komunikator znów zaczął brzęczeć a Skyguy się wybudził. – W tym właśnie momencie chciałem zapaść się pod ziemię a Ahsoka się zaśmiała. – Nigdy nie widziałam takiego przerażenia u niego, żałuj, że nie widziałeś tego. Na dodatek gdy chciał wstać to nie chciałeś go puścić i wydawał Mistrz, że tak powiem dwuznaczne jęki. – Jak skończyła mówić podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie a ja na nią. Nawet nie wiedziałem co mam jej powiedzieć, pierwszy raz w moim życiu zabrakło mi słów. Z mojego stanu wyrwał mnie czajnik z gotującą się wodą. Wstałem jak oparzony a dziewczyna znów zaczęła mówić. – Mistrzu nie musisz się martwić, nic nikomu nie powiem. Ty z Anakinem jesteście jak moja jedyna rodzina. Cieszę się, że jesteście szczęśliwi. – Podeszła do mnie i położyła mi rękę na barku. – Skyguy chciał jeszcze zostawić wiadomość dla Ciebie ale Mistrz Windu strasznie nas poganiał. Nie bądź dla niego zły jak przyjdzie do Ciebie, to nie zależało od niego. To przez ta głupią nikomu nie potrzebną wojnę. – Tak tutaj zgadzam się z dziewczyną, Jedi nie mieli uczestniczyć w żadnych wojnach, byliśmy jednostką pokojową.

\- Dziękuję Ahsoka to dużo dla mnie znaczy, że nas akceptujesz. Ja sam nie wiedziałem, że to się tak potoczy. Wiesz jaki jest Kodeks, nie możemy mieć żadnego przywiązania a tym bardziej żadnej bliższej relacji Mistrz – Padawan. Dla Anakina jestem jednak poświęcić wszystko w co wcześniej wierzyłem i służyłem. On jest jak moja druga połówka bez niego czuję się jakbym się dusił. Mam nadzieję, że mnie rozumiesz. – Odwróciłem twarz w jej stronę lekko się uśmiechając lecz mój uśmiech poszerzył się gdy dziewczyna aż promieniowała radością. Czułem się szczęśliwy, bałem się, że uzna mnie za jakiegoś starego zboczeńca.

\- To ja też Ci powiem tajemnicę. – Ściszyła konspiracyjnie głos i szarpnęła moje ramię abym się do niej pochylił. – Ja też się spotykam potajemnie. Umawiam się z jednym z naszych mechaników. Taki młody, przystojny chłopak. – Mówiąc to widziałem jej rozmarzoną twarz. Byłem lekko zszokowany ale nie wypada mi prawić jej jakichkolwiek morałów. Chociaż będę musiał zwrócić Anakinowi uwagę aby przeprowadził ze swoim Padawanem rozmowę o antykoncepcji i ciąży. – Chyba już dość czasu Ci zajęłam, nie będę Ci już przeszkadzać. Dużo szczęścia dla Was. – Już miała wychodzić lecz przy samych drzwiach zatrzymała się i odwróciła. – Lecz jeżeli go skrzywdzisz pożałujesz tego Mistrzu Kenobi. W drugą stronę działa tak samo, jeżeli nasz Rycerzyk Cię zrani. – Puściła mi jeszcze oczko i poszła tylko w sobie znanym kierunku.

Co za dziewczyna, że Anakin się jeszcze z nią nie pozabijał, chociaż byli do siebie tak podobni. Jednak bardzo się cieszyłem, że Ahsoka nie ma nic przeciwko naszemu związkowi. Zadowolony i uspokojony wyszedłem za trochę z mieszkania i udałem się w końcu do Rady, zdałem raport i poszedłem do ogrodów aby pomedytować. Nie wiem ile czasu minęło godzina, dwie czy pięć. Mogłem wyczuć sygnaturę Anakina obok mojej. Jego dłonie na moich plecach oraz jego nos na mojej szyi. Wypuściłem głośno powietrze i powoli otworzyłem oczy. Powitał mnie piękny uśmiech i roześmiane niebieskie oczy. Za nim się zorientowałem byłem całowany. Zdążyłem jeszcze oddać pocałunek lecz Anakin za szybko odsunął się ode mnie i całe szczęście bo ktoś właśnie przemierzał ogrody i mógłby nas zauważyć.

- _Mistrzu chodźmy do naszych kwater, wszystko Ci wyjaśnię._ – usłyszałem w swojej głowie. Skinąłem mu głową, że się zgadzam i obydwoje w całkowitym milczeniu udaliśmy się do pokoi. Czekała nas bardzo poważna rozmowa, chociaż potajemnie liczyłem, że po tym będę mógł ściągnąć te jego szaty i zająć się nim odpowiednio tak jak obiecałem wcześniej. 


	4. 4

Przez całą drogę do kwater na szczęście nie wpadliśmy na nikogo. Chwała mocy! Chociaż zamiast 15 minut nasz spacer wydłużył do jakiś 40. Wszystko przez to, że Anakin był jak mały wulkan energii i wpadał ze mną w każdą możliwą szczelinę lub składzik i całował namiętnie. Nie żebym narzekał ale wolałbym aby nikt nas nie przyłapał na naszych harcach. Z jednej strony ten numer w składziku na szczotki szczególnie mi się podobał. Tym razem to ja go wciągnąłem i przygwoździłem do najbliższej ściany. Moje emocje mnie poniosły i zamiast ugryźć go lekko w dolną wargę… Przegryzłem ją. Na chwilę się zatrzymałem czekając na jakiś komentarz ale Anakin mocniej zacisnął powieki i rytmicznie ocierał się o moją nogę a językiem zlizywał własną krew. Musiałem to szybko skończyć bo bym go wziął tu i teraz. Całą swoją moc skupiłem aby moje podniecenie lekko opadło i próbowałem to przekazać w naszej więzi. Widziałem jak powoli otwiera oczy, które były tak rozszerzone od rosnącego podniecenia. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko do niego i swoją dłonią dotknąłem jego ugryzionej wargi.

\- Anakinie wolałbym przejść do sypialni niż robić to w brudnym składziku na mopy. Czuję się tutaj jak w Twoich starym pokoju gdzie wszędzie były porozrzucane części od statku lub droidów. – Zaśmiałem się a on naburmuszył się jak dziecko, wydał z siebie jęk niezadowolenia ale pokiwał głową, że się zgadza. Jak go tu nie kochać. Gdy odsunęliśmy się od siebie cali czerwoni na tyle ile pozwalało to małe pomieszczenie, Anakin znów do mnie przylgnął całym ciałem. Jednym ruchem złapałem go za włosy i pociągnąłem na tyle mocno aby się odsunął. – Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam a pamięć mam jeszcze dobrą jak na swój wiek, miałeś być moim posłusznym Padawanem a nie rozkapryszonym krnąbrnym bachorem. Chociaż będziesz musiał mnie bardzo ładnie przeprosić za to, że zostawiłeś mnie samego i w potrzebie w łóżku. – Przejechałem swoim nosem po jego szyi a z ust Anakina wydobyło się małe wzdychnięcie. – Wierzę, że możesz się uspokoić i wykonać moje polecenie. Mistrz lubi gdy jesteś jego posłusznym chłopcem i bardzo chętnie Ci to wynagrodzi. Radzę Ci być cierpliwym a niespodzianka na pewno Ci się spodoba. Zgadzasz się ze mną? – Puściłem jego włosy i złączyłem nasze czoła do siebie. Widziałem jak jego oczy są szczęśliwe a moc wręcz śpiewała wokół niego. Zawsze powinien być taki, bez żadnych trosk i zmartwień. Chciałbym aby ten stan mojego byłego Padawana trwał wiecznie.

\- Dobrze Mistrzu. – Zaskomlał. – Chodźmy do Twoich kwater. Masz rację tutaj jest zbyt ryzykownie a nie chciałbym aby nas wydalili z Zakonu. – Zgadzałem się z nim całym sobą. Pocałowałem go jeszcze szybko i powoli wystawiłem głową czy nikogo nie ma na korytarzu. Gdy upewniłem się, że jest czysto ani nikogo nie wyczuwam dałem mu znak aby wyszedł. Oczywiście nie wszystko musiało pójść gładko i Anakin wszedł nogą w wiadro i runął jak długi na podłogę, gdy jeszcze próbował się ratować pociągnął za sobą mopy, które go przygniotły. Bohater bez Strachu, Wybraniec proszę Państwa został pokonany przez… Wiadro i szczotki. Dobrze, że Sithowie nie poznali tej metody bo wojna mogłaby się potoczyć zupełnie inaczej. Gdyby jeszcze posypali go piaskiem Anakin już by się poddał. Ugryzłem się wewnętrznie w policzek i dyskretnie podniosłem małe tarcze aby moje myśli nie wyciekły. Mógłbym sobie wtedy pomarzyć aby Padawan dałby mi się dotknąć. Na początku wmurowało mnie ale nie minęła minuta a ja zamiast mu pomoc prawie tarzałem się ze śmiechu. Zdążyłem jeszcze wyciągnąć mój komunikator aby zrobić zdjęcie, będę musiał to pokazać Ahsoce, Cody’emu i Rex’owi. Narobił takiego hałasu, że aż dziw, że nikt do nas nie przyszedł oglądać tego przedstawienia. Gdy w miarę się uspokoiłem pomogłem mu się wydostać ze stosu szczotek i pozbyć się tego nieszczęsnego wiadra z nogi. Myślałem, że wzrokiem to mnie zabije ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać aby się nie śmiać. Gdy szybko pomogłem mu posprzątać ten bałagan już bez żadnych ekscesów dotarliśmy na moich kwater, no może za wyjątkiem mojego śmiechu, który co trochę wyrywał mi się z gardła. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni tak się śmiałem. W końcu przekroczyliśmy próg moich pokoi a Anakin cały czas naburmuszony usiadł w salonie na kanapie.

\- Długo będziesz się na mnie gniewał Padawan? – Podniosłem jedną brew do góry, ręce skrzyżowałem na piersi a resztą ciała opierałem się o drzwi wejściowe. Spojrzał na mnie z pode łba i odwrócił głowę. Chyba się domyślam w co chce ze mną zagrać. – Ohh Anakinie naprawdę obraziłeś się na mnie? – Zrobiłem w miarę słodką minę i powoli podchodziłem do niego. – Powiedz mi więc jak mam Cię udobruchać mój słodki chłopcze? – Usiadłem na kanapie a moja dłoń powędrowała na jego udo. Zacząłem nią lekko jeździć w górę i w dół. Tułowiem nachyliłem się do niego i wyszeptałem basowym głosem wprost do jego ucha. – Kochanie co mam zrobić? Może byś chciał aby Twój Mistrz padł przed Tobą na kolana i zajął się Tobą w swoich ustach, błagając o wybaczenie? Chciałbyś poczuć mój język i usta na swoim penisie? Jak ślinie się na całej jego długości. Mógłbyś patrzeć na mnie z góry jak się nim bawię a później jak biorę go coraz głębiej i głębiej aż znika cały w moim gardle. Moja twarz cała czerwona od wysiłku a ja bym czekał na nagrodę od Ciebie. Tak chciałbym Cię poczuć w moich ustach i usłyszeć jak dochodzisz z gardłowym jękiem. Jak rozlewasz się na moim języku a ja grzecznie połykam co mi dajesz. – Mogłem wyczuć przez jego spodnie, że był twardy tak samo jak ja. Gdy to mówiłem odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy. Moc wirowała wokół nas tak samo ciężka od podniecenia jak my.

\- Tak Obi – Wan, proszę Cię zrób to. Myślę, że to wystarczy aby mnie udobruchać. – Spojrzał na mnie szybko z błyskiem w oku a jego usta wyginały się w szatańskim uśmiechu. Widziałem jak poruszył dwuznacznie biodrami, żeby mnie pogonić. – Na co czekasz _Mistrzu?_ W końcu mam się uczyć od najlepszych. Pokaż mi co Twoje usta potrafią. – Oblizał wargi i śmiał mi się prosto w twarz. Jakim on był przebiegłym bachorem ale właśnie takiego go pokochałem. Podniosłem się z kanapy i umościłem się pomiędzy jego nogami. Odpiąłem jego spodnie i zsunąłem je w dół wraz bielizną. Nim zdążył się przyzwyczaić do sytuacji mój język już się nim zajmował. Poczułem jego rękę wplecioną w moje włosy. Uwielbiałem te jego małe szarpnięcia i ciche jęki, sprawiały, że moja krew wrzała. Na początku bardzo wolno lizałem go po całej długości a ręką dotykałem jego jąder. Zacząłem skupiać swoją uwagę na główce i małym otworze w nim. Powoli zacząłem wsadzać go coraz dalej w moje gardło przyzwyczajając się do uczucia i ruszania miarowo głową. Wiem, ze robiłem to dość wolno ale chciałem by aż wrzał od moich ruchów a ja dzięki temu przyzwyczajałem swoje gardło do uczucia bycia rozpychanym. Do moich uszu dochodziła piękna pieśń jęków i wzdychania mojego Padawana. Nakręcało mnie to jeszcze bardziej. Swoją dłoń położyłem na dłoni Anakina, ścisnąłem ją i mocniej docisnąłem do mojej głowy. Chciałem aby mnie zerznął w usta mocno i dobrze gdy już się przyzwyczaiłem do jego wielkości. Wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk i złapał moją głowę w obie ręce.

 _– Mądry chłopiec, jesteś taki dobry dla swojego Mistrza. Zrób to Anakinie, mocniej i bardziej brutalnie. Chce Cię poczuć. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić? Jesteś taki doskonały. –_ Wysłałem mu przez wieź i tak jak powiedziałem Padawan przejął kontrolę. Uwielbiał jak się go chwaliło a w połączeniu z tą chwilą widziałem, że naciskam na wszystkie jego wrażliwe punkty. Na początku zaczął wolno przyzwyczajając się do sytuacji, żeby później się całkowicie zatracić w moich ustach. Wsuwał się tak szybko we mnie a mi było tak dobrze. Rozpiąłem jeszcze swoje spodnie czułem już za duży nacisk na moje krocze. Właśnie w tym momencie Anakin wydał z siebie przeciągły gardłowy jęk i przycisnął moją głowę do końca, spuszczając się w moje gardło. Poczułem jego gorącą spermę w ustach, połknąłem wszystko co mi dał i powoli wyciągnąłem go z pomiędzy moich opuchniętych warg. Nie powiem ścierpła mi cała szczęka ale widok rozluźnionego i szczęśliwego Anakina wynagradzał mi wszystko. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko a ciało drżało przez przeżyty przed chwilą orgazm. Wstałem powoli z kolan i usiadłem obok niego na kanapie. Nie powiem nogi trochę mnie bolały, ja się chyba naprawdę starzeje. Padawan czując mój ciężar na kanapie przytulił się do mnie cały uśmiechnięty i pocałował mnie w policzek.

\- To było niesamowite Mistrzu. – Wyszeptał mi do ucha. – Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz zrobić głębokie gardło i masz taki sprawny język. – Zaśmiał się patrząc w moje oczy lecz jego wzrok powędrował na mojego zaniedbanego i proszącego się o uwagę członka. – Może Ci pomóc Obi – Wan? – Skinął głową na moje krocze. Zamiast mu odpowiedzieć przyciągnąłem go do mocnego pocałunku.

\- Jeżeli chcesz coś więcej to musisz go zostawić tak jak jest. – Przejechałem swoim językiem po jego policzku. – Chcesz dalej kontynuować Anakinie? Wiesz, że w każdej chwili możemy przestać, nie chce Cię skrzywdzić. – Popatrzyłem z czułością w jego oczy. Czekałem co zadecyduje.

\- Obiecujesz, że jak mi się coś nie spodoba to przestaniesz jak Ci powiem? – Powiedział cicho i niepewnie. – Jaa… Ohh Mistrzu… Ja nigdy nie byłem z mężczyzną nie wiem czy to potrafię. – Wiedziałem o co mu chodzi. Pocałowałem go jeszcze lekko w usta i zacząłem mówić.

\- Rozumiem Twoje obawy Anakinie ale obiecuję Ci, że nie zmuszę Cię do niczego czego nie chcesz. Możesz wymyślić jakieś słowo, które powiesz a ja przestanę czegokolwiek dając Ci przestrzeń. Możemy się tak umówić? Wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy i Twój komfort jest tutaj bardzo ważny. – Dotykałem go lekko po włosach uspokajając go. Widziałem jak znów się odpręża i przytula się do mojej klatki piersiowej. – Kocham Cię Anakinie. – Wyszeptałem w jego włosy. Słyszałem, ze coś powiedział ale nie mogłem go zrozumieć. – Co powiedziałeś, bo nie mogłem Cię zrozumieć?

\- Piasek, to moje bezpieczne słowo. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i swoją dłonią przejechałem po jego policzku. – Mistrzu nie chcę Cię poganiać ale może przeniesiemy się do Twojej sypialni. – Jak na zawołanie moje nogi poderwały się z kanapy i złapałem Anakina przerzucając go sobie przez ramię. – Obi Wan co robisz?! – Zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć za nim moja dłoń wylądowała na jego gołym tyłku. Usłyszałem zdziwiony pisk a ja szedłem z nim do sypialni. Położyłem go na materacu i usiadłem mu na biodrach. Całowaliśmy się zachłannie i mocno. Co chwile się od siebie odrywając by nabrać powietrza by znów do siebie przylgnąć. Nasze podniecenie znów zaczęło rosnąć. Zaczęliśmy się rozbierać a ubrania latały w różne części mojego pokoju. Musiałem się naprawdę skupić na ciele pode mną bo najchętniej bym teraz wstał i posprzątał ten bałagan. – _Naprawdę?! Ty pedancie, teraz byś sprzątał?-_ Usłyszałem w swojej głowie, zapomniałem, ze nie było teraz żadnych tarcz między nami i nasze myśli się przenikały.

\- Anakinie mój drogi czy chciałbyś wypróbować coś nowego? – Uniosłem jedną brew. Jego wzrok był tak zamglony z podniecenia, że tylko szybko pokiwał głową. – Więc bądź miły i odwróć się do mnie tyłem i stań na kolanach. – Widziałem jak robi się czerwony i jak się wacha. – Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy, uwierz spodoba Ci się. Bądź kochanym chłopcem Padawan dla swojego Mistrza. – Zachęcałem go i klepnąłem go lekko w biodro. – Powoli ale nadal nie pewnie wykonał moje polecenie. O mocy trzymaj mnie. Jego biodra podniosły się jeszcze wyżej a głowa schowała się w poduszki. Miałem z tej perspektywy idealny widok na jego małą ciasną i chętną dziurkę. Mimowolnie jęknąłem. Był po prostu idealny. Wysłałem mu to przez naszą więź, momentalnie poczułem jego odpowiedź. Był taki szczęśliwy a jego moc taka uspokojona. Złapałem jego jędrny opalony tyłek w swoje ręce i jeszcze bardziej odchyliłem żeby mieć lepszy dostęp do tego słodkiego miejsca. Jeszcze raz się upewniłem, że z Anakinem wszystko w porządku. Jedyne co dostałem w odpowiedzi to szarpnięcie bioder. Zaśmiałem się i polizałem go od jąder po krzyż. Ani tylko pisnął aż jego głowa przechyliła się w moją stronę. Zrobiłem to jeszcze raz ale tym razem skupiając się na jego dziurce. Lizałem ją i otwierałem powoli językiem. Padawan został zdegradowany do ludzkiej galaretki. Słyszałem tylko jak wzdycha lub szepcze moje imię. W swoją wolną dłoń przywołałem ze świeższej małą buteleczkę lubrykantu. Chyba nie zauważył tego pochłonięty przyjemnością jaką dawał mu mój język. Musiałem niestety przerwać tą słodką czynność na co mój Padawan tylko obruszył się.

\- Dlaczego przestałeś Mistrzu? Zrobiłem cos źle? – Wyszeptał w poduszkę a moje serce spuchło. Jak go tu nie kochać. – Błagam Cię zrób to jeszcze raz, było mi tak dobrze, Ohhh Mistrzu chcę być Twoim posłusznym chłopcem. – Na te słowa Anakin wygiął się w piękny łuk rozstawiając kolana szerzej, jeszcze bardziej chętny na dalsze zabawy a ja myślałem, że dojdę od samego patrzenia na niego. Naprawdę to jakiś cud, że znaleźliśmy się w tej sytuacji oraz, że obydwoje chcemy tego samego od siebie.

\- Wszystko w porządku Anakinie, jesteś taki słodki dla mnie. Mój dobry i chętny chłopiec. – Uderzyłem go otwartą ręką w tyłek na tyle mocno, że na pewno zostanie ślad. – Wykonujesz naprawdę bardzo dobrą pracę. Jednak chciałbym posmakować Cię jeszcze bardziej. – Docisnąłem swoje biodra do niego co spowodowało, że przesunął policzkiem po poduszce. – Pozwolisz mi się przygotować? Tak chciałbym w Ciebie wejść, centymetr po centymetrze zagłębić się w Twoim ciasnym ciele. Pozwolisz mi na to Padawan? – Ostatnie pytanie wywarczałem do jego ucha. Widziałem jak po ciele Anakina przechodzi dreszcz. – Chce Cię naznaczyć jak jeszcze nikt inny. Tak bardzo tego pragnąłem Anakinie, żebyś mnie poczuł. Ruszać się najpierw powoli a później coraz szybciej a na koniec wypełnić Cię moim nasieniem, żeby po moim wyjściu spływało wzdłuż Twoich pięknych umięśnionych ud. – chciałem powiedzieć więcej ale nagle poczułem jak Anakin się spina i dochodzi z przeciągłym jękiem cały zapłakany na twarzy. Nie powiem zdziwiłem się, chociaż poczułem się niebywale dumny, że moje słowa mogą doprowadzić do orgazmu. Mój Padawan zaczął cały drzeć. Szybko położyłem się obok niego i przytuliłem go. Całowałem czubek jego głowy a rękoma uspokajająco gładziłam plecy. Lekko podniosłem jego głowę tak abym mógł na niego spojrzeć. Pocałowałem go delikatnie w usta. – Rozumiem Padawan, że to było zbyt dużo dla Ciebie. Mogłem się domyślić, że moje słowa mogą Cię przytłoczyć. Nic się nie stało Kochanie i tak byłeś bardzo dobry dla mnie. Cieszę się, że Ci się podobało i to jest dla mnie najważniejsze. - Nagle Anakin się spiął a jego oczy pociemniały.

\- Nie Obi – Wan… Ja nie chce przestać. Tak to prawda to było dla mnie bardzo dużo, Twoje słowa, nie na darmo nazywają Cię Negocjatorem jeżeli samymi słowami potrafisz doprowadzić do orgazmu. Czy chciałbyś kontynuować to co zamierzałeś? – Anakin w moją rękę wcisnął lubrykant, który zdążyłem chwilę wcześniej przywołać a drugą przystawił sobie do ust i zaczął ssać lekko moje palce patrząc mi wyzywająco w oczy. – _Mistrzu_ jesteś nadal chętny na mnie? – Wysunął się z moich ramion i spojrzał głęboko w moje oczy. – Nadal chcesz to piękne, młode ciało takie chętne tylko dla Ciebie? Zasmakuj mnie Obi – Wan jak jeszcze nikt inny przed Tobą. Pragnę być Twoim grzecznym Padawanem ale najpierw musisz mi pokazać jak mam to zrobić. – Mówiąc ostatnie słowa położył się na plecach obok mnie dając mi ręką znak abym wspiął się na niego. Potrzebowałem chwili aby zrozumieć jego słowa lecz gdy do mnie dotarło ich znaczenie już byłem nad nim i ostro go całowałem. – Mistrzu… - Zaświergotał. – Zajmij się mną, nie mogę się doczekać jak we mnie wejdziesz, pośpiesz się. – Cała energia wróciła do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Mocą odkręciłem buteleczkę i wylałem na swoje palce pokaźną ilość oleju. Jedną nogę Anakina zarzuciłem sobie na ramię aby mieć lepszy dostęp do tego zakazanego rejonu. – No naprawdę? Przecież to nieuzasadnione użycie mocy Mistrzu, sam mnie tego uczyłeś.- Pocałowałem go żeby zetrzeć mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy. Zawsze znajdą się jakieś wyjątki od reguły.

\- Anakinie pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz przerwać. – Przypomniałem mu za nim wykonałem kolejny krok. Jednak zobaczyłem tylko ostry wzrok mojego Padawana a w moje biodro uderzyła jego noga. – Dobrze, rozumiem o co Ci chodzi, już zabieram się pracy mój drogi. Nie denerwuj się tak, złość piękności szkodzi. – I w tym momencie włożyłem w niego jeden palec. Poczułem jak się spina i jak szybko wypuścił powietrze. Gdy rozluźnił się zacząłem się powoli ruszać i za chwilę dodałem drugi palec. Zacząłem je rozszerzać wykonując ruch nożycowy i zginając pod różnymi kątami. Anakin wydawał takie słodkie dźwięki, musiało mu być niezmiernie dobrze a będzie jeszcze lepiej. Zajęło mi to chwilę ale znalazłem w końcu tan mały punkt. W mojego Padawana jakby uderzył prąd, aż podskoczył na materacu. Zaśmiałem się mimo woli. – Chyba znalazłem to czego szukałem. – Kontynuowałem swoją pracę co jakiś czas dotykając swoimi opuszkami prostatę Anakina. Dołożyłem jeszcze trzeci palec, wszedł trochę gorzej przez to, że Padawan za bardzo się spiął. Nagle do moich uszu doleciało to słowo.

\- Piasek… Obi – Wan piasek. – Momentalnie przestałem wykonywać jakąkolwiek czynność i pospiesznie odsunąłem się od niego. Przez moją głowę przeleciało multum myśli, które słyszał Anakin. – Nie Mistrzu, nie zrobiłeś nic złego, jest mi wspaniale ale chcę abyś już we mnie wszedł. Nie rozciągaj mnie już tak bo dojdę na Twoich palcach. – Widziałem jak się nie pewnie uśmiecha a z mojego serca spadł ciężar. Jakbym mógł mu odmówić. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz w jego oczy upewniając się, że tego chce. – _Tak Obi – Wan chce tego, wejdź we mnie, chcę Cię poczuć. Dam radę domyślam się, że na początku i tak mnie zaboli. –_ Usłyszałem w swojej głowie. Nie potrzebowałem więcej zachęty, wylałem więcej oleju na mojego penisa i powoli zacząłem się wsuwać w niego. Centymetr po centymetrze aż dobiłem do końca. - Ohh czuję Cię tak głęboko Mistrzu jesteś taki duży idealny dla mnie, proszę ruszaj się. Ohh proszę! – Zacząłem powoli w niego wchodzić i wychodzić. Czułem się niesamowicie, Anakin trzymał mnie tak mocno, że ledwo mogłem wyjść. Z czasem moje biodra przyśpieszyły a ruchy stały się chaotyczne. Po zmianie kąta uderzyłem w jego prostatę co Anakin zasygnalizował głośnym jękiem. Moje własne odgłosy mieszały się z głosem Aniego. Nie wiem sam czy byliśmy głośno czy nie. Nie obchodziło mnie, że ktoś teraz może wejść i nas zobaczyć. Liczył się tylko on i jego przyjemność. – Obi – Wan… - Dotarło do moich uszu. – Jeszcze chwilę i ja zaraz… o mocy ja zaraz… - Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania jak poczułem, że zaciska się na mnie a jego klatkę piersiową brudzą białe smugi. Ja wykonałem jeszcze parę szybkich pchnięć i zalałem go własną spermą. Czułem się jak po ciężkim sparingu ale bardzo zadowolony. Moc wokół nas wirowała szczęśliwa. Powoli wysunąłem się z jego ciała gdy poczułem, że mój członek mięknie i położyłem się obok niego. Jego twarz była taka rozluźniona, włosy rozrzucone po poduszcze, oczy zamknięte wyglądał jak anioł. Czułem się w sercu taki spełniony. Powoli otworzył oczy i odwrócił się w moją stronę z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Cześć Mistrzu. – Zaczął mówić. – No nie przypuszczałem _staruszku_ , że w Tobie siedzi istny demon seksu. Będziemy musieli to jeszcze powtórzyć. – Zaśmiałem się na to porównanie. On jest nie możliwy.

\- Cóż Anakinie bardzo chętnie powtórzę z Tobą to co robiliśmy i to nie jeden raz. Kocham Cię. – Pocałowałem go lekko w usta i odgarnąłem grzywkę wpadającą mu do oczu. – Jednak jakie dobre by to nie było wypadałoby się oczyścić. - Dotknąłem jego wejścia i poczułem jak moja sperma wylewa się z niego. Zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy. Wstałem z łóżka i przeszedłem z drugiej strony aby lepiej było mi go złapać. Płynnym ruchem złapałem go pod kolanami oraz ramionami i podniosłem. Wydał z siebie głos oburzenia ale nie miał zbytnio siły dyskutować. Skierowałem się z nim do świeższej żeby pomóc mu się umyć. Jeżeli tak ma wyglądać nasza relacja to teraz jestem jeszcze bardziej przekonany, że to jest jedyna osoba, dla której zaryzykuje wszystko. Kocham go całym sercem i mocą. Czuję, że on też. Mam nadzieję, że ta paskudna wojna skończy się jak najszybciej a my będziemy mogli się sobą cieszyć bez żadnych przeszkód. Na to pocałowałem go jeszcze raz i weszłam z nim do świeższej a mocą zamknąłem drzwi, za którymi było słychać lekki śmiech mojego byłego Padawana.


End file.
